<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tickles In The Sand by iworshipkeanureeves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612357">Tickles In The Sand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves'>iworshipkeanureeves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Point Break (1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Surfing, Tickle Fights, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader tickles the truth out of Utah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Utah/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tickles In The Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Floating with your legs half submerged underwater, you were looking at the horizon anticipating another great wave. “One more and that’s it, okay? I’m freezing.” You turned to Johnny, who was right beside you resting on his board, giving you a thumbs-up. His dark hair was wet-sticking to his skin, funnily framing his face, and he had the widest grin, forcing you to smile back at him.</p>
<p>“Utah!!” You both turned around to see Bodhi, raising his hand and greeting you. “That was some skill you showed yesterday!” he shouted with his friends nodding in agreement. “Everyone’s impressed!”</p>
<p>The second you realized Johnny had told you he was working the previous night, your lips quivered and a grunt of disappointment escaped your lungs. “What is he talking about?” You turned back to Johnny arching your brow.</p>
<p>“No idea,” he gave you an innocent smile, and with his board pressed to his belly, he was beginning to rapidly paddle away. “Let’s catch this wave, then we can talk.”</p>
<p>You were about to ask him again, but as Johnny saw your pouting face, he kept getting farther away. Part of you wanted to go and catch him, but you didn’t want to waste a great wave, your last one for today.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>You and Johnny were both exhausted reaching the shore, but more than anything, you were angry and upset with him keeping things away from you.</p>
<p>Sticking your board in the sand, you noticed that Johnny wasn’t right behind you anymore, and you turned around looking for him. Not surprisingly, he was talking to Bodhi again… Sometimes it seemed that Johnny was more interested in him, than he was into you. ‘It’s just for the case’ he would always assure.</p>
<p>Trying your best to stay calm, you were working on your wetsuit, reminding yourself how much you trusted Johnny and thinking what that cocky bastard could have been doing yesterday.</p>
<p>“Sorry for the delay, babe.” He came back with a smack on your ass, resting his board next to yours. You were mad as hell, but your plan was to play it cool, and get him when he wasn’t expecting that.</p>
<p>“You didn’t seem too sorry flirting with your new boyfriend back there, babe,” you smiled mockingly, letting your hair go. Slowly, you walked around to stand behind his shoulders, whispering to his ear. “I bet you two shared some really nice time yesterday…”</p>
<p>“Wow, so funny,” Johnny turned his head to the side, trying to show you his unimpressed face.</p>
<p>“About yesterday…” You gripped his zipper lace. “You said you had to stay at the office, paperwork and stuff…” Slowly you were pulling it down, exposing his damp skin little by little, running your thumb along his spine.</p>
<p>“Mhm, that’s right,” Johnny’s voice gave away that he knew you weren’t buying it, but he was probably still hoping to get away.</p>
<p>“So what? Is Bodhi like your new colleague or something?” You got back closer to his ear, one hand pulling the zipper further, another sliding under the fabric and uncovering his shoulder blade. He laughed at your words, but no other lie was thrown your way, Johnny knew you had caught him, yet he was unwilling to explain. “Seriously, tell me. This is your last chance,” your voice got stricter, as you were pulling his hands out of the suit, leaving him standing covered just below the waist.</p>
<p>“Or what?” Johnny teased, and it was the final thread completely unleashing you. You were gently rubbing his shoulders, melting him under your touch, until Utah became unaware of your fingertips swiftly traveling to his ribs. Pinching slightly, you made him shriek and jump in his place, as you kept on running your digits along his ridges.</p>
<p>“What was that for?” He squeezed his elbows to his sides, turning around to face you, curling his lips.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t play stupid, Johnny.” You attacked him again, pushing your hands through his muscular arms, willing to tickle him once more. Johnny was slowly walking backwards, trying to escape your attack, but something had caught his feet and he fell, dragging you together down to the sand.</p>
<p>You ended up on top of him, with his torso perfectly exposed for another wave of playful tickles, which seemed to be getting unbearable for him. You knew Johnny was strong enough to push you away, but he didn’t fight you, all he did was trying to cover himself. It was until you got really feisty with your fingertips, and he had no choice but raise his hips, shaking you off of his waist.</p>
<p>From all the movement his suit got even lower, opening an easy access to his hips, one of his most ticklish places. With a feathery touch, you ran your fingers along his hipbone, making him almost immediately come clean. “Ok, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I was with him. Just please stop!” he laughed and screamed.</p>
<p>“And you didn’t tell me because…?” you placed your palm on his belly, staring with a threatening look. Johnny  knew you were ready to resume any second.</p>
<p>“Just don’t be mad, okay?” He put his hand onto yours, trying to keep it steady in place, in case you came up with any new maneuvers.</p>
<p>“I’m already mad,” you faked a frown, trying to correspond with your words. Honestly, you were holding back the giggles, surprised by how easily you managed to turn Johnny into a squealing mess.</p>
<p>“We went surfing…” he admitted silently, dragging your stacked hands up to his chest, as he was raising another one, tucking your wet, sand crumbled hair behind your ear. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“During the storm? Are you insane?” All the giggles disappeared from your mind, and you were both, angry and concerned. The frown was real now. “You said you wouldn’t…” a sigh left your throat, as you were about to get up leaving him alone on the sand. But his hands caught your hips, pushing you back down, and you ended up back on your side, leaning on your elbow next to him.</p>
<p>“Johnny, you know how much I worry…” You sighed again looking at him, his eyes begging for forgiveness. You knew exactly why he did that, after all, you were a surfer yourself, except you were smart enough to not risk it too much.</p>
<p>“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” Johnny smiled, brushing the sand off of your cheek. You could see he was honestly sorry, he was just really bad at expressing that.</p>
<p>“No, you really are an idiot! It’s not how it works, dummy…” No matter how much you wanted to hate him, his smile would always soften your heart, making you forgive all of his foolishness. “What if something had happened to you?”</p>
<p>“But it didn’t,” he cut you off. “And I won’t do it again, I’m really sorry.” He placed a small peck to your cheek, pulling away to look you in the eye, searching for any sign of forgiveness.</p>
<p>“And you have no idea how scared I was,” Johnny chuckled. “My legs were shaking, I could barely stand up on my board.”</p>
<p>“Good, so it was a lesson learned,” you snugged into his lips, trailing kisses down his jaw. As you were reaching further, your frisky spirit kicked back in, and you exhaled right into the crook of his neck, making him shrug and yelp. It didn’t stop you from going down to his chest, then lowering to his torso and nibbling on his skin along the way.</p>
<p>“Babe, I told you everything, I apologize, stop!” Johnny was trying to push you away, as you were blowing air into his belly button, making him flex his abdomen tight. </p>
<p>“Investigation is over, time for your punishment!” You smirked, looking at Johnny with your fiery eyes, pressing his wrists to the sand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>